


proximity

by WildKitte



Series: Karasuno Party (with a dose of Nekoma) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Battle of the Garbage Heap, Comfort, Emotional Intimacy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Nekoma and Karasuno are FRIENDS, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Schmoop, set after ch 325
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: Set directly after chapter 325, so HEAVY SPOILERS FOR MANGA!Two very exhausted teams are gathered on the bleachers, crows and cats huddled together. It gains stares and surprised second takes from the spectators of the previous game - but there they are, Karasuno and Nekoma, sitting all mixed up together.A sequel todistance





	proximity

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [distance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922822), written back when Nekoma won the game against Nohebi - kind of a conclusion to that.  
> Nekoma and Karasuno huddled together after the game inspired by Carrie's [amazing art](https://twitter.com/carriecmoney/status/1058433626629644288) ! 
> 
> That kurodai hug fucking annihilated me bye

 

Two very exhausted teams are gathered on the bleachers, crows and cats huddled together. It gains stares and surprised second takes from the spectators of the previous game - but there they are, Karasuno and Nekoma, sitting all mixed up together.

Jerseys on, eating snacks, watching the Fukurodani game and talking amidst themselves. Their movements are sluggish, their speech slow and mostly nonsensical, a bunch of tired boys leaning to each other and taking comfort in each others' presence.

 

Nowhere is this more obvious than the pile of third years - Asahi and Kai are talking in a quiet voice on the left, Yaku and Suga are nodding off on the right, Yaku's head on Suga's shoulder. In the middle are the captains, Kuroo and Daichi, and they, well.

They are completely wrapped up, just a mess of limbs as they've jumbled almost on top of each other; Kuroo's legs are on Daichi's lap, his head resting on the dip between Daichi's shoulder and neck, and they're held close in a loose embrace.

 

Daichi presses soft kisses on Tetsurou's hair as the Nekoma captain fiddles with the zipper of his black jersey.

"I'm upset," Tetsurou says, and doesn't sound upset at all, but Daichi just nods and smiles, kissing his hair again.

"I know."

"I wanted to play more."

"I know."

"But did you hear what Kenma said?"

"I did. Pretty amazing."

"He's so cute, Daichi."

"Hmm."

 

 

_After the game ended, when Daichi ducked under the net and came to him, pulling him in a hug that was all warmth and promises and gratitude, a gentle, inconspicuous kiss pressed on the soft skin of Tetsurou's neck, after they stepped out of the court and to the dimly lit hallway, Daichi had pulled him aside for a bit, and kissed him properly, on the lips; so tender, so tender, he had been smiling but holding back tears, and Kuroo had dug his hands in Daichi's hair as Daichi held his hips tightly, and in between the kisses he whispered, over and over again:_

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you for this game, thank you for helping us, thank you for teaching us, thank you for being here, thank you for believing in us, thank you for loving me, thank you, **thank you** \--"_

 

 

"You better win every single damn game."

"I doubt that."

"Win the whole nationals."

Daichi laughs, and hugs him tight.

 

"Okay."

 

Suga snores loudly and startles himself awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos if you'd like!!
> 
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte)  
> tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come say hi!


End file.
